


Ordinateur ?

by Melie



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Cultural References, Gen, Humor, Technology
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-12
Updated: 2005-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia découvre la technologie moderne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinateur ?

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Tite Kubo.

Rukia s'approcha de la chose avec prudence. Elle savait ce que c'était, bien sûr. Elle avait rapidement vu Ichigo jouer avec. Et même lors de ses anciennes missions en tant que shinigami, il lui était arriver d'en croiser, dans quelques maisons.

Ichigo lui avait dit comment cela s'appelait.

"J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais vieille..." avait-il ajouter avant de se prendre le poing de la... jeune fille dans la figure.

"Ordinateur..." répéta doucement Rukia, comme si le seul fait de dire à voix haute le nom de la chose allait la faire s'animer.

Il y avait un siège, elle s'y assit, et regarda la "tête" du monstre en face. Oui, ce devait être sa tête. En tout cas, cela lui renvoyait son image. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait vu Ichigo y jouer, la tête montrait plein de couleurs, pleins d'images...

"Tiens, Kuchiki chan !"

Mizuiro.

"Tu t'intéresses aux ordinateurs ?

\- Eh bien... oui.

\- Wow... pourquoi tu l'allumes pas ?

\- Euh..."

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se souvenir. Le petit bouton.

"Ils t'aiment bien ? demanda Mizuiro.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les ordinateurs. Moi, ils ne m'aiment pas... bon, je te laisse, Keigo m'attend... bon courage !"

Mizuiro quitta la salle d'informatique, laissa Rukia quelque peu désemparée. Elle avait enclenché la machine. Ce n'était pas vraiment son intention, au départ. Elle voulait juste observer la bête de plus près, pour moins avoir l'air ignorante. Elle détestait avoir l'air ignorante. Et elle détestait avoir l'impression qu'Ichigo connaissait plus de choses qu'elle.

Elle avait enclenché la machine. Maintenant, il lui faudrait retrouver comment l'éteindre.

Elle se souvenait qu'Ichigo parlait à l'ordinateur. Mais il ne lui disait pas des choses très polies. Sans doute que les ordinateurs n'aimaient pas Ichigo, s'il les traitait ainsi.

Rukia se mit à sourire. Si elle arrivait à se faire aimer des ordinateurs et qu'Ichigo l'apprenait... et puis, ça lui apprendrait à ne pas respecter son aînée.

"Bonjour, ordinateur."

Pas de réponse. L'écran était tout bleu, avec juste un petit carré au milieu et "Elève" écrit à côté, ainsi que quelques inscriptions précisant le nom du créateur de la machine, sans doute.

"Ordinateur... ?"

Rukia remarqua alors la souris. Elle la saisit et parla dedans. Elle avait vu un chanteur faire ça à la "télé", un soir qu'elle l'avait regardé avec Ichigo sans que sa famille ne s'en doute.

"Ordinateur... ?" demandait-elle en parlant à la souris, la prenant pour un micro.

Toujours aucune réaction. C'est alors qu'elle avisa le clavier et se souvint.

Prudemment, elle inscrivit son nom en face de la case "élève".

La bête fit un premier bruit marquant sa désapprobation, et la case en face de "élève" redevint blanche.

Rukia renota son nom.

Même bruit de désapprobation.

Après quatre ou cinq essais, la machine redevint toute noire. Pour la punir de l'avoir fait ainsi attendre, Rukia appuya sur plusieurs boutons.

Puis elle quitta la salle d'informatique, ignorant totalement la fumée qui sortait de l'un des ordinateurs.

FIN


End file.
